Percabeth is WHERE?
by Irishchic1234
Summary: One shot where the camp finds out what happened to Annabeth and Percy


It was an ordinary day at Camp Half Blood. Well, as normal as summer camp full of godly children who were preparing for war with Gaea could be. The demigods were all busy preparing for attack. It could come at any moment, really. The newer campers, the ones who hadn't been around during the Second Titan War, seemed almost-excited. They's finally get to put the skills they'd spent so long training to the test.

The older campers, however, weren't looking forward to this in the slightest. They were the ones who'd seen shrouds burn. The losses were still too fresh and they didn't want to have to experience it again.

Chiron, the centaur hero trainer of the camp, was particularly worried. He was worried about the looming threat of being attack, of war, but most of all, he was worried about the seven demigods on the quest. Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy...And Annabeth...

Chiron loved Annabeth as his own daughter. He'd seen her blossom from a seven year old child full of nerve into a beautiful young lady who was also an excellent own heart ached while Percy was missing. He was desperately worried as to where exactly the son of Poseidon was, obviously, but his heart ached in particular for Annabeth. She missed him so much while he was gone.

Of course, he's sent her on quests before, she was basically the reason Percy Jackson was alive; she'd saved his life so many times! But this time was different. This felt more dangerous somehow. Maybe he was just being paranoid, Chiron though as he slung his bow across his back. Annabeth was smart, she was resourcful, and with Percy by her side, practically unbeatable.

Grover sat on the dock, watching the water nymphs giggle and wave up at him flirtatiously from the lake bottom. He remembered with a smile when Percy and Annabeth finally got their act together and kissed here. Only to be pitched into the lake seconds later.

Grover's smile faded as he thought of them. He missed his best friends so much, especially Percy. Annabeth was great, of course. But Percy was his best friend, his go to guy. Grover had some adventures with Percy; a trip to the Underworld, fighting a gender-confused Cyclops, getting Annabeth back from Atlas (the first time he suspected Percy liked Annabeth), a terrifying trip trough the biggest maze you can possibly imagine, and finally, fighting Kronos, the most powerful Titan ever to exist. Yeah, they had great and terrifying memories. But Grover would give up a lifetime of exciting moments to have his best friend back.

Grover sighed, stood up and walked back to the Big House. There he found Chiron reviewing a map of Camp Half Blood. Preparing defenses, no doubt.

"Ah, Grover." Chiron said, looking up.

"How are you, young saytr?"

"Not great, Chiron. " Grover admitted.

"Missing them?" the centaur said.

"How'd you know that?"

"I am experiencing similar feelings." Chiron said sadly, his wise timeless eyes full of sorrow.

Grover sat down, and tugging off his rasta cap, ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm not going to be able to relax until Annabeth and Percy are sitting beside us, holding hands." he replied.

"Nor I, Grover. Nor I."

As they spoke, a shimmering spray appeared beside them.

"Please deposit one golden drachma to accept this Iris message." a voice said.

Grover dug into his pocket and threw the coin into the spray.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." he called, glancing at Chiron. Who would be trying to contact them?

Nico di Angelo's face filled up the Iris Message. He looked shell-shocked.

"Nico, my dear boy!" Chiron said with relief.

"They got you back then?"

Nico nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak, but Chiron cut him off,

"Could you possibly bring Annabeth or Percy into view? i'd like to speak to them."

"Chiron, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Chiron asked, his brow furrowing.

At the same time, the centaur and the saytr noticed the tear traces on the son of Hades cheek's. And that's when they realized that something was very very, wrong.

Grover walked aimlessly through the woods, not caring where he was going. Usually, being around nature would have calmed him down, but not today. He felt a few tears trail down his face and he angrily swiped them way. A few dryads and wood nymphs looked at him curiously, but Grover ignored their stares.

TARTARUS? Seriously? After all that couple had been through, how long it took them to actually admit to how they felt about each other, they fall into Hell? What kind of sick plot twist was this? Grover cursed whatever Fate had decided this. He cursed the gods, he cursed the Titans, and he cursed Gaea. This wouldn't have happened if not for her.

Chiron paced the court yard anxiously, his tail swishing back and forth. Percy and Annabeth...of all people. For the first time in three thousand years, Chiron allowed himself to cry over a hero. He cried over Percy, possibly the only person who could go through all he had gone through and still be the same, happy-go-lucky guy he had been five years ago. And he cried over Annabeth. Chiron let himself cry over the only daughter he'd ever had.

*This oneshot represents both my anger and sorrow over the current Percabeth situation. The feelings are too much. Is it October yet?*


End file.
